HoNk
by polarcoonloser
Summary: Tavros and Gamzee both have trouble finding out who they are in the world and where they belong. Maybe they can help eachother? Karkat is torn, not sure what to do with himself, not sure what he wants or who he loves. Gamzee wants Tavros to feel safe with him, Tavros wants Gamzee to rely on him, Karkat just wants to be happy. GamxTav, KarxNep, lots of fluff, please r&r, humanstuck:
1. Chapter 1

**Hello~~**

**Oh jeeze, this is more of a prologue than anything, just something for a little background information! This is a humanstuck with pairings that not everyone will love -v- **

**And probably some smut, haha. Probably. **

**The main pairing is PB & J (GamzeexTavros) **

**Another pairing to look foreward to is KarkatxNepeta ~~ **

**Uh, as for other possible pairings,it kind of depends on how the story goes, hahaa**

**This is my first fanfiction here, so please, please, please read and review! The more I get the faster I'll update :]**

* * *

A soft bell rung through the stale air of a crummy, low budget video game store. The lone silhouette entering was none other than Tavros Nitram.

== Be Tavros Nitram.

You are now Tavros Nitram. It is 4:00 PM and you are opening the store today. It is tuesday. Every Tuesday and Thursday the store opens at this unusually late time, and you are always the one who opens shop. Always. The store is small, it's one of those cheap stores that sell old video games, playing cards, action figures and really bad rap music. Occasionally a new game will come out and the store will be filled to the brim with roleplayers and geeks alike, coming from all sorts of places, just to get it here. On any other day, however, the store is peacefully quiet, except for the lone hipster or old man that would pop in once in a blue moon, searching for a game no one has ever heard of before. This store usually has it.

Classes were easy today, you think to yourself, as you walk around the store. Working at this shop is a lot easier now that you have your legs, but, more about that later.

You attend a college about 15 minutes away, walking distance. You are majoring in game design and zoology. You like animals, and find them fascinating and easy to be around. In the future you would like to either work with animals or possibly help develope an awesome role play game!

You would also enjoy running away and proving yourself to the Imperial cavalreapers, because you really do enjoy jousting with your lance.

Wait, what? That was the silliest thing you have ever said and will never say such a thing again because of its high level of stupidity.

You walk up behind the counter and begin playing with the cash register and orginizing a set of business cards left by other video game stores that you were stupid enough to take, but rejecting them and throwing them away would be rude! Sigh.

You grew up a happy, well behaved quiet boy. Your father was brazillian, he ran a rodeo in Brazil. You would visit every summer and have fun playing with the bulls. It was surprising how they would never murdurously trample your tiny form. They enjoyed your company as you enjoyed theirs.

When you turned 13 your father gave you a calf that you could raise every summer. You were ecstatic. You named him Tinkerbull, referencing a fairy from your favorite movie, Peter Pan. You insisted visiting Brazil every vacation you had so that you could continue to raise and love your new best friend. Your only best friend. 5 years later, which would be last year, Tinkerbull was involved in an accident and had to be put down. What had happened is that the bull had trampled a member of the audience and a lawsuit was filled. Tinkerbull had to be put down. Tavros' s father simply told the boy Tinkerbull got sick and died.

Tavros was devestated. More than anyone would ever know. You see, at 13, Tavros was involved with his own little "accident" and was left paralyzed from just below the waist down. He had trouble making friends. He was known as "The wheelchair kid." It didn't help that he spoke in a wierd fashion, stopping constantly with numerous "uhh.."'s and "um."'s. His stutter made thing's even worse. He was never able to stick up for himself or anyone else. No one wanted him.

His only friends were online friends in which he befriended through online roleplay games and websites. They knew of his disability and didn't seem to mind. Or at least, he hoped they didn't mind.

After the accident, his father gave him Tinkerbull to get his mind off things. Tinkerbull was like Tavros' s theraputic friend. Tinkerbull didn't care that he was in a wheel chair. Tinkerbull didn't care that Tavros was shy or stuttered. Tinkerbull didn't care that Tavros could end up a loser with no friends and eventually end up homeless. Tinkerbull just liked Tavros for who he was, Tavros knew this and loved Tinkerbull with all his heart.

When Tinkerbull was no longer with him, he felt alone. He felt like a loser. He felt like that wheelchair kid.

He didn't mind being bound to a wheel chair. It did, however, teach him to be independent. He liked being able to take care of himself. At first, it was hard. Everything was hard. Getting out of bed itself in the morning was hard. Don't even get him started on using the bathroom.

But he managed to find a way. He realized he didn't need anyone to pity him. He could do it on his own.

He focused on his grades enough to go to a good college, he got this job in order to pay for his dorms. His father moved to Brazil when Tavros started college. He was okay with that.

When he turned 18 he became eligible for a program that gave prosthetic legs to the misfortunate who couldn't afford them. Tavros didn't really want to take the offer, but his father and internet friends pressured him into it. He was situated with robotic legs, he felt a little better knowing who made them. It was one of his internet friend's friend who was a mechanic. He goes to school with him, his name is Equius Zahhak. He's a scary big man who Tavros occasionally passes in the hall.

The taller man will sometimes stop Tavros to ask about his legs and Nepeta, their only common friend, then continue on his way. He scared the shit out of Tavros and he wasnt afraid to admit it. But Tavros knew he was an amazing mechanic so he trusted him enough in that field.

Tavros snapped back from his thoughts when he heard a feint ring, meaning someone had entered the store. He assumed it to be the manager or a fellow employee, but it turned out to be him. _  
_

Gamzee makara.

Oh.

Shit.

"Sup motherfucker." He greets you with his normal greeting, motherfucker and all.

"Hello, Gamzee." You respond to the shaggy headed stoner.

He's tall and skinny, almost lanky. He's always wearing a black loose shirt, a size or so too big, with black pajama pants with purple polka dots and beat up looking converses. Oh, but that's nothing wierd. What's wierd is that he's always wearing this fucking clown make-up on his face, he always has a bottle of faygo somewhere on him, and the smell of weed is never far from him.

Gamzee had a friend with him, Tavros knew him, but doubted it was mutual.

Karkat Vantas.

Um, okay.

Tavros never thought a guy like Karkat would hang out with a guy like Gamzee. But what did he know, anyway?

Gamzee was behind a rack CD's, where he goes everytime he comes to this store.

There hasn't been a new CD added to that damn rack in months. What the hell does he go and look at all the time? Karkat walked up to the counter where Tavros stood, wide eyed, gulping. "H-How, uh, may I be of service to, uh, you?" God dammit.

Karkat kind of just scowled for a second. "You have any fucking books here?" He asked. Oh god, do we even have books? Yes, yes we do! You internally heave a sigh of relief as you point to the back corner of the store, where there is a small shelf loaded with books. It mainly consisted of manga and romance novels, and a few sci-fi and supernatural books. Karkat turned and headed towards the shelf. He stood there a second and picked up a romance novel. Tavros blinked. The fuck? To each his own, he guessed.

"Hey brother, what's your name again? I must've all up and forgot it, heh." Gamzee was at the front desk, leaning onto and over the counter. Tavros froze.

"Oh, uh, Tavros. Tavros Nitram." Tavros grimaced. How did Gamzee forget his name?

* * *

_It was about a year ago, a few months before Tavros was going to get his new legs. He was wheeling himself home, when it started to rain . Hard. One wrong move later his wheelchair had slipped on the wet concrete and he flew foreward. _

_He let out an annoyed sign, sprawled out in defeat. He now had to make his journey back to mt. Wheelchair. _

_He propped himself up and turned around when he heard a light chuckle. That's when he saw him. That tall kid who goes to his store a lot. Gamzee loomed over the smaller boy, "You alright, brother?" He asked, leaning down and scooping up Tavros in his arms. He placed the boy in his wheelchair afterwards. _

_"Thank you." Tavros situated himself on his trusted steed once more, completely uncomftorable with being so easily picked up and set down."The, uh, rain makes it um, quite hard to navigate, it would seem." Tavros awkwardly looked up at the impossibly tall boy, rain dropping into his eye. Then it stopped. _

_Gamzee pulled out a large umbrella and held it over Tavros' s head. "I'm Gamzee. Gamzee motherfuckin Makara. What's your name, brother? " _

_Is motherfucking really his middle name? Probably not. "Tavros Nitram. Thanks again, but it's getting late and I should really get going."_

_"Tavros, huh? Tavros. Tavbro. Tavbrooo. Hey tavbro, where do you up and live?" Gamzee had asked. _

_"Oh, I have a dorm in Alternia University. I should, uhh-" Tavros was cut off by a sudden motion. Gamzee was behind him pushing his wheelchair like it was a toy. "Really now? I didn't know you were a student there, too! I never up and see you, huh." _

_Wait, what? What's going on here? "Oh, no, you uh, don't have to take m-me home,"_

_But he did, anyways. Apparently Gamzee was a student there as well. He was a second year as Tavros was a first year. Tavros listened as Gamzee rambled on about his time in school, and how they should hang out, Tavros just sat there, wondering what the hell was going on._

_But that's how Gamzee is. That's just how he is._

And he doesn't remember my name. Asshole.

* * *

"Nah, brother, I'm just fuckin' with you." He laughed huskily._  
_

Oh, now I feel stupid.

"Besides, who'd forget such a cute motherfuckers name?"

What.

"Uh-"

"Can you shut the fuck up so he can take my money?" Karkat butted. He had been standing there for a good while, but Tavros had overlooked him while dealing with Gamzee.

"Sorry, best friend." Gamzee cracked a big goofy grin, leaning on the counter. "O-oh! I'm sorry. That'll be, uh, 11.99 $, it would seem." Tavros quickly scanned Karkat's book. It was a romance novel. Oh.

"It sure would." Karkat handed him the money, exact change, and turned to leave. "Hurry up Gamzee, their going to run out of that shitty Faygo ice cream flavor at the ice cream shop if we don't hurry up." Karkat reminded Gamzee, thoughtfully. "Comin', brother." Gamzee turned back to answer his friend. He then turned back to Tavros with a sly grin. "My motherfuckin bro, do you wanna come chill with me and my friend karkat at the movies tomorrow? You can bring a friend." The lanky boy tilted his head.

Movies? Tavros had never really gone to see a movie with anyone before. There was a movie theatre on campus, but people only really went there to have sex and get high. He hoped that wasn't where Gamzee implied on going. Tomorrow was wednesday, he got out of school early and was off from work. Usually, he'd stay home and finish homework, but his professor is going to be out tomorrow, and she's the only one who assignes a massive amount of projects and homework. Tomorrow he'd be free, no doubt.

Tavros glanced at Gamzee shyly, confused as to why he had suddenly asked a question like that anyway. They barely even knew each other. Only that one incident in the rain and his occasional visits to the store connected them. Reguardless, it seemed like a good excuse to get out of his comfort bubble and be more social, something he's been wanting to do for awhile.

"O-oh, um,it would seem, that, I'm free...I soppose, it could be fun." Tavros answered after a breif pause, putting no absolute thought into it. What did he just agree to? Oh god. Oh _God._

"That's the motherfuckin good shit, Tavbro. Good shit. I'll pick you up at your dorm room at 8, yeah?" Gamzee was already at the door.

No turning back.

Nope.

No escaping.

Nope.

No running away.

Nope.

Oh my god what am I doing with my life Nepeta, Terezi, Aradia help me please.

* * *

**whew!**

**I hope you enjoyed this first chapter, I'm not in love with it. I'm hoping this story will be long and have lots of chapters, if you have time, thanks for reading! **

**Btw Tavros is adorbs, so perf :3**


	2. Chapter 2

Hello! Decided to update, so here I go! Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter, please treat this chapter the same :3 critiques are welcome,

Disclaimer:

I don't own homestuck or the characters, they belong to Andrew Hussie.

* * *

==You are still Tavroa Nitram.

And you are freaking the fuck out.

You are sitting at your dorm and In less than 6 hours Gamzee Makara and Karkat Vantas are picking you up to go to the movies. You are sopposed to invite a friend, so you phone up Nepeta to see if she wants to go. If she had any advice on the matter as well, you'd be eternally grateful.

Nepeta answers, at first she seems preoccupied but then returns to the phone with a hyper "Hello?"

* * *

== Be Nepeta Leijong

You are nepeta and you hate introductions, so you get straight ro the phone call with your best friend Tavros. Your cat was giving you a bit of trouble, she was clawng for

attention, like always. You hit the answer button, but hesitate as you lay on the ground and use your free hand to entertain your kitty-pal. NOW, you answer.

"Hello?"

_"Hey Nepeta. Listen, I, uh, need assistance. You see, Gamzee, has invited me to the movies with his friend Karkat. Yes, Karkat. He said I could, uhh, bring a friend. I would, like you to be that friend to come with me, for I am very nervous." _

Holy-

"Karkat?" You blush, was karkat really coming? You accidently fall into a slight daze. You have had feelings for him since the _third grade_. But, you never really got the chance to tell him. You two were never really friends, the closest you've ever really gotten to him was when you took the bus together going home. Even then he'd put his headphones on and ignore you.

But-

He was so compassionate.. You looked into his eyes and got this feeling..that-

_"Hello? Nepeta?" _

Oh yeah,

"I'd be glad too! Don't worry Tavros, everything will be alright. In fact, it will be purrfect!" She giggled playfully, taking the enjoyment in her cat puns. She could hear Tavros laugh on the other end as well, which made her smile. "So when is this get together?"

_"It's today actually. Their picking us up here at my dorm at 8. Um, you could, maybe come here in the mean time? It's been awhile since, you've last visited."_

Nepetas eyes widened. Tonight? Oh, oh shit. Movies, movies, movies.. What did you wear to movies? What movie were they going to watch? Would she be able to sit next to karkat? What if it's a scary movie and it's socially acceptable to jump into his arms at the jump scare that's sure to ensue?

Nepeta grinned widely, already Excited. "I'll be right over!"

* * *

==Be Gamzee Makara

You are now Gamzee Makara and you are extremely nervous

In a few hours you will be picking up that cute ass motherfucker from the video game store. Luckily you will have your best friend there with you. Your favorite drink is Faygo and you don't give a shit what anybody says, this shit is delicious. You bring a blunt to your mouth and take a long hit, hoping to get over your jitters.

You hear said best friend just outside your door so you drop your chill ass motherfuckin' blunt out the window ans take a swig of your favorite ass purple drank.

Karkat Vantas forces his way into your Room. When I say force, I mean force. The poor boy has to kick and push clothes, garbage and forgotten dishes out of his way before he can even come face to face with Gamzee.

"Is it really that hard to clean your room though, you faygo sucking idiot?" The shorter boy fumed. Gamzee usually just stepped over whatever was on the floor, and was about to suggest that Karkat do the same before karkat lets out an annoyed sigh.

The shorter boy aggressively bends down and picks up gamzees clothes, mumbling profanity after profanity as he waddles from one edge of the room to another. When his arms get filled with clothes he opens the closet and tosses the clothes into the empty, forgotten hamper. When the room was free of dirty clothes, while it did start to smell a lot better, the room was still a mess. "Are you just going to stand there? Go get some garbage bags God dammit!"

Gamzee did as he was told, chuckling to himself as he listened to his friend rant on in his room. They had been friends since kindergarden, and didn't get along at first. They couldn't even sit next to eachother because Gamzee was always putting glue in Karkat's hair and Karkat was always tripping Gamzee during recess.

Sooner or later the two boys got over their rivalry when Karkat was being picked on and Gamzee stood up for him.

Ordinarily that wouldn't mean much, but Gamzee was protecting the boy left and right since Karkat's big mouth was getting him into all sorts of trouble.

As they got older the bullying stopped, but their friendship only grew stronger.

"GAMZEE HURRY UP!" Oh motherfuck-

Just because Karkat was shorter than him didn't mean he didn't scare the shit out of Gamzee when he got mad.

As Gamzee returned with a mop, bucket, requested garbage bags, and some other cleaning shit that was laying around, Karkat snatched the bags and started throwing away useless trash such as empty bottles and expired food that was forgotten. "Fuckin' Gamzee." he muttered softly.

"This shit is fucking discusting Gamzee .

You're rich as fuck and can hire a fucking maid and yet here I am cleaning your room like a little bitch." Fumed Karkat, as he tied close the fourth, and last, garbage bag. Holy fucking shit, that boy worked quick. "Thanks brother, you didn't have to up and do this for me but you did anyway." Gamzee smiled a goody grin, wrapping his arms around his best bro and hugging tight."Fucking shit man get off me, FUUUUCK." Karkat resisted, and failed miserably, before hugging the taller boy back. He knew he loved Gamzee too, but he wasn't just going to up and say it, that's not the vantas way. Gamzee knew this, and was chill with it, he was just glad Karkat looked out for him like this.

Gamzee's eyes soon found their way to the clock, only to find that he had to be at Tavros' s dorm about..5 minutes ago.

Oh my motherfucking God WHY WAS THIS HAPPENING-

Gamzee's breath hitched In his throat as you quickly bum rushed karkat out the door. "OW, what the fuck G-" the fuming boy glanced at the clock as well, now realizimg the source of his friend's displeasure. "Oh."

* * *

=Be the nervous troll pacing back and forth nervously.

Tavros Let out a worried sigh before sitting back on his bed. "He's not comIng."

You feel stupid for thinking he'd actually come. "Let's just watch a movie here, you feel like some Peter Pan?" You know you don't want fucking peter pan but what are you going to do about it?

Nepeta is a second away from protesting, when the two heard a knock at the door. "Oh. Oh shit, uh, um...oh." Tavros' s eyes darted around nervouosly, slowly making his way to the door before opening it. Gamzee stood there, a bit out of breath, but grinning nontheless.

"Hey there, Tavbro. Sorry to keep you waiting, something came up and me and my best bro karkat here got held up." He chuckled. A deint grunt could be heard from behind him, causing Gamzee to smirk. "You ready?"

* * *

**Nothing really got done in this chapter, sorry! Starting the next one now, though I might end up rewriiting this one. Also sorry for the confusing POV's, im not that good at them. Please review, ill update faster! :o)**


End file.
